


Kindred Spirits [Podfic]

by Annapods, blackglass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Books, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Kindred Spirits" by Morvidra."Belle was looking for the library, but someone else got there first."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Kindred Spirits [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kindred Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806951) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



Length: 2:43  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kindred%20spirits.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kindred%20spirits%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for collab-ing with me! And thanks to Morvidra for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "fairy tale" and "collaborate with one or more podficcers" squares for podfic_bingo.


End file.
